


Yes, Miss Pots

by pony_express



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Natasha will do anything to keep her cover.





	Yes, Miss Pots

"Yes, Miss Potts?"

"Don't you, Miss Potts me!" Pepper fumes. "Ever since you-"

Natasha bats her eyelids and cocks her head. She shows the picture of listening and at the same time ignorance. Pepper stops mid sentence and sighs.

"Miss Potts?" Natasha questions with an urge for Pepper to continue.

"Miss Potts?" Natasha repeated again after what felt like days of silence. Pepper looked up. "You've been under a lot of stress just lately," Natasha supplied.

Pepper nodded as Natasha continued to convince her of her mind's ills. For Natasha it was all about throwing the CEO off the scent. For Pepper it was about someone hearing her out, understanding the stresses that Stark put upon her.

Natasha dropped to her knees in front of Pepper and smiled up at her. "I'm here to assist you in any way I can," she winked.

Pepper's knees were shaking before Natasha hitched up her dress. "Can-" she started to ask, but when Natasha began pulling her knickers down using her teeth she forgot the end of the sentence. She forgot everything.

As Natasha began to work her tongue around Pepper's inner thighs, and hips, Pepper dug her hands into Natasha's finely combed locks.  
Natasha was incredibly teasing. She licked in small circles right where the leg and crotch connected; where Pepper seemed to be very ticklish. She dug her nails into the back of Pepper's thighs. She used her hands, fingers and tongue under Pepper's dress everywhere but her clit or vagina.

It was painful for Pepper. But it seemed the harder she urged Natasha to relieve her growing need to release, the more Natasha lapped and tickled elsewhere. Natasha was having the time of her life. And so was Pepper, in a way. With a fist full of fiery hair, Pepper pushed Natasha's head to the position she wanted. . . She needed her to be in.

Finally, Natasha seemed to get the message. Using only her tongue, Natasha parted the thin skin surrounding Pepper's clit. She licked in small circles. Pepper's moans, groans and tightening grip of Natasha's hair, told her she was hitting the spot. Natasha dipped her tongue lower and began exploring the inner walls of Pepper's lady-hood.

Natasha seemed to know exactly what to do and just when, to not only create the right noises and reactions from Pepper, but to get her off completely.

Natasha lapped up Pepper's release with the urgency of a starved child. Pepper's moan was delicious, and Natasha wished she could have it on repeat. She, instead, shuffled back and looked up at the CEO with a bright smile. She sniggered slightly at Pepper's post orgasmic face; blushing red, mouth agape with heavily hooded eyes; she was a picture.

Natasha pulled Pepper's dress back down, covering her crime. She stood with confidence and said,  
"Miss Potts."

Pepper merely nodded. She couldn't think about breathing, let alone talking.

As Natasha walked away Pepper sighed and laughed a little as she remembered telling Tony that this girl was going to be a lengthy sexual assault case. At that time she honestly believed it would be Tony, not herself.


End file.
